<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>these are my hands, these are all that I've got by worcky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038642">these are my hands, these are all that I've got</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/worcky/pseuds/worcky'>worcky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fanart, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, more specifically it's the sort of thing the kids these days are calling a cisswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/worcky/pseuds/worcky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>good times for Shiro in the post-canon f!Sheith household</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rule 63 Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>these are my hands, these are all that I've got</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts">MFLuder</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>though I only erratically participate in the fandom I'm always a slut for f!Sheith fanart, so thank you very much for requesting this!</p>
<p>title from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVcgPrhuVC4">I'd Be Your Wife</a> - Mary Lambert</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>